Revisited Dreams
by kylielinnette
Summary: Jareth has haunted Sarah's dreams since the night she defeated his Labyrinth. Four years has passed, and she finds herself thinking about the Goblin King more and more with each day. Her friends tell her he is ill, and are not sure how much time he has left. Will Sarah be able to admit her feelings to him before it's too late? Will she be able to save him.. What will happen after?
1. Prologue

One week had passed since the Great Goblin King had fallen. The illness had been growing for four years, the skin above his heart turning darker and darker with each day. Jareth the Goblin King was dying of a broken heart. Being a Fae gave him strange vulnerabilities; and one of them was love. There was no cure to a broken heart for a Fae. Only the love that had caused it could fix it and bring the Fae back to good health. But Jareth had given up hope long ago. Sarah Williams was a mortal from the Aboveground. She had won more than her brother the day she defeated Jareth's Labyrinth; she had won his heart. But she had harshly refused his offer, and now here he was. A weak, terminally ill man with two wishes. For Sarah to love him, or for his pain and suffering to end.


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry about how short the prologue was, everyone! I'm still getting used to all this. Hopefully this chapter will be long enough!  
Thank you for all the kind reviews. It really means a lot to me! Hopefully I can get these chapters out faster.. But there's no guarentee. Again, sorry about that!

_**Chapter One.**_

_"Love me, fear me, do as I say, and I will be your slave." Jareth pleaded, begging Sarah to stay. Stay _here_ in the Labyrinth with _him. _She could feel the inner turmoil eating at her. Stay here where all her dreams would come true and abandon her family? Or go back with Toby and forget everything here had ever happened? She truly felt like she fit in better here than she did in the Aboveground... She felt home. But what about her father? Irene, Merlin? Toby? Well, her father had already forgotten about her- Irene took up most of his time. Irene never really cared for Sarah, anyway. Toby was too young to remember Sarah... And Merlin? He was a dog, and an old one at that. She loved them all, but she had to follow her heart. Would it lead her down the right path? Was she willing to risk her entire life to live here with a king who had put her through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered? The hope in his eyes was tugging at her heart strings, and she knew she had to make her decision soon. But why now? Why ask her while she was still fifteen? She was barely a woman. How did he expect her to know what he was offering exactly? What did he want? A marriage? "Sarah. It's the thirteenth hour. Stay here with me. Forget the baby. You could have anything you ever _dreamed_ of here. What more do you want?" He stepped closer to her. She looked up at him, their faces only inches from each other. It was then that she noticed his eyes weren't the same. He was so exotic... Why had he chosen her? What had made her any different than anyone else? "Sarah. Wake up." He whispered. She opened her mouth. "I made my decision. I-" "Wake up Sarah. Wake up..."_

Sarah could feel herself being nudged. "Sarah. Wake up, Sarah!" At this point, the whispering had gotten louder and more anxious. Sleep was still in her eyes as she blinked a few times. "Toby...? Toby! What are you doing?! I told you to leave me alone when I'm asleep!" She exclaimed. Always. _Always._ Another longing dream disturbed by the real world. Every night, Jareth visited her dreams. Sometimes, as a memory. Other times, as a regular dream. It had been four years since she had defeated the Labyrinth, but from the night on since then, she had dreamt of the Goblin King and his city. Sometimes he visited her in the Aboveground, sometimes her dreams were in the Underground. Either way, she knew only one thing; something other than Toby had been stolen that night. She had yet to figure out what that was exactly. And oh, how she missed the Labyrinth. Although it had been a dangerous journey, she would have loved to explored more of it, but given the time limit, she hadn't had any extra time to do so. She wished she could go back, just one more time. _Be careful what you wish for, Sarah... _She looked at Toby. "What's so important that you had to interrupt my sleeping for?" She asked, and Toby looked down at his feet bashfully. "Well, you said we were gonna go to the park and go sledding. But I forgot if you said we were going today or tomorrow. And it's almost afternoon! You've been sleeping forever!" The five year old exclaimed. Sarah wanted to face palm herself, then Toby. "Toby. I'll be downstairs in a little while. Go watch cartoons or something... Okay?" She asked. Toby looked up. "Can we go to the park today?" He asked hopefully. Damn that hope in his eyes. It was all too familiar to her. "Maybe. Now go. I need some time to myself." She said, and Toby hopped off the bed. "Okay... But if you're not downstairs in fifteen minutes, I'm coming back!" He told her and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. "Finally." She whispered to herself. Finally, she could have a chat with her Underground friends. Sarah rolled out of bed and sat down at her vanity. "Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo... I need you." She said softly, and there they appeared. Sir Didymus sat on the bed behind her, with Hoggle beside him. Ludo was standing off to the side, looking more solemn than she thought he would be. She turned around. No one was there. "You called, my lady?" Sir Didymus asked. "Yes. I wanted to see how my Underground friends were doing... Not very well, as I can see." She replied, noticing how sad each of their faces were. "It's quite a melancholy time here..." The fox soldier said. Ludo spoke up. "Ludo sad!" She could tell he was. "What's going on?" Sarah asked. What was going on in the Goblin City? Had Jareth been up to something?

"The king, he's, er, well... Sick." Hoggle told her. Sarah was puzzled. The king of the goblins? With all his magic... Sick? "What do you mean?" She asked curiously. "The king is in terminal condition. He has been for a while, but he has been hiding it from us all. He's finally grown too weak to stand alone. The kingdom is falling apart without the king." Sir Didymus explained. Terminal? Sarah felt her heart drop to her stomach. The king was dying? "Where is he now?" She asked hopefully. "He stays in his room most days. He ain't strong enough to get out of bed. He's gettin' weaker and weaker every day." Hoggle said. Sarah's face fell. The Goblin King... The man who had seemed so strong, so arrogant, so humorous... Was dying. What she hadn't known was that he hadn't smiled since her visit to the Labyrinth, hadn't sung since she rejected him in their final moments together. "Is... Is there something I can do?" She quietly asked. Her mood had suddenly gone south. The fox soldier and the dwarf looked at each other. "Well... There is somethin' you could maybe do." Hoggle mumbled, Sir Didymus nodding in agreement. "His Majesty has uttered your name twice now in his slumber. We know not of what he dreams, but we assume it must have something to do with you, My Lady." He said, talking fast. "We don't know if, er, it has somethin' to do with the last time you was here... But the fact that it's yer name he mutters must mean somethin'." Hoggle added. Sarah leaned back in her chair, astonished. The King... Wanted her? Wanted... Sarah? She nodded. "Alright. I'll come. But how am I supposed to get there considering he's too weak to even crawl out of bed? I mean, he was the one who took me to the Underground the last time..." She trailed off. Hoggle looked at her. "Well... There's actually somethin' we've been meanin' to tell ya, Sarah... Ya could've come back... Whenever ya liked..." He said, looking bashfully at the ground. "Wha... What?" She whispered, unbelieving. "'Tis true, My Lady. Because you defeated the Labyrinth's game all those years ago, the Labyrinth became a part of you. It found you worthy of it's power, and has welcomed you back whenever you would have pleased." Sir Didymus explained. "But ya never called... So we could never tell ya." Sarah felt the guilt squeezing her from the inside. She had never had the time to call before... But for some reason she had had the feeling that she _needed _to call today. "So... Then what do I say? How do I get back?" She asked.

"Simple really. All ya gotta do is wish for the _Labyrinth _to take you away. Not Jareth himself. He probably would... But it'd also drain him whatever power he has left, I'm assumin'." Hobble explained. Sarah took all of this information in. But what if it was all for nothing? What if she couldn't do anything for Jareth? There were so many what if's... But she would live the rest of her life in regret if she never knew. She stood up. "Alright. I'm going to pack a bag, change, and wish myself away. Wait for me... All of you. Alright?" The three nodded in excitement. "Sarah... The words in the Labyrinth have meanin'... Make sure yer specific when ya wish yerself away..." Hoggle told her nervously. She nodded. "I'll be fine, Hoggle. I've already dealt with the Labyrinth before... It'll be a piece of cake." She said with a wink. As her friends faded away, she sighed. All she wanted to do was crawl back into bed and fall back into her dream world. But she knew what she had to do. Not knowing how long she was going to be there, Sarah packed a bag with a week's worth of clothes, her cosmetics, and anything else sensible she would need. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun, and looked in the mirror one more time. She had picked out a somewhat sensible outfit. Not knowing what the weather was like in the Underground, she had packed her favorite pair of boots, but was wearing her favorite old, worn-out Vans. She had on her most comfortable pair of gray leggings and a plain black v-neck, with a hoodie over it. "Okay, Sarah. It's now or never." She whispered to her reflection. She closed her eyes. "I wish... I wish the Labyrinth would take me away... To my Underground friends. Right now." She said, and could feel the wind whipping around her face. She heard a knocking at her door. "Sarah? Sarah! Are you awake yet!" Toby. "Toby! Give me a few minutes! I'll be down in-" And suddenly, it was still.


End file.
